<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers In the Night by Mari_Marie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409943">Strangers In the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie'>Mari_Marie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But role playing is still fun, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, The Most Established of All Established Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The op ended half an hour ago, but Joe and Nicky are still lingering in the smoky bar, maintaining their cover just for fun. They’re supposed to be strangers, but Nicky isn’t sure they ever were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers In the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here often?”</p>
<p>Nicky smirks as he recognizes the opening line in this well-rehearsed script. He didn’t know they were doing this tonight, but he’s not surprised since this game is one of Joe’s favorites. The op ended half an hour ago, but they’re still lingering in the smoky bar, maintaining their cover just for fun. They’re supposed to be strangers, but Nicky isn’t sure they ever were.</p>
<p>He turns. Tries to look disinterested. “Are you talking to me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I like to live dangerously.” Joe smiles at Nicky’s adorable snort. “Is this seat taken?” he asks even as he sits.</p>
<p>“It is now.” Nicky side-eyes him, his expression the perfect mix of shy and coy that he knows drives Joe crazy. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Joe doesn’t answer, distracted by how gorgeous Nicky looks in the soft gold lighting of this upscale bar. The silence stretches as he loses himself in the depths of those pale eyes. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>Nicky arches an eyebrow as Joe breaks character. But it doesn’t matter. The op isn’t at stake. They can improvise.</p>
<p>“Has anyone ever told you that?”</p>
<p>“No. Never.”</p>
<p>Joe leans closer. “Liar.”</p>
<p>Nicky hums a laugh as he leans closer as well; magnet drawn to magnet.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Joe says, stroking the length of Nicky’s arm. “Do you kiss on first dates?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Nicky threads their fingers together when Joe’s hand reaches for his. “Is this a date?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Joe confirms. “I thought you knew.”</p>
<p>Nicky smiles at the playful tone.</p>
<p>Joe smiles back.</p>
<p>“It depends,” Nicky replies, feigning indifference about the likelihood of kissing. He’s playing hard to get, and Joe loves it.</p>
<p>“Depends on what?’</p>
<p>“How much I like the guy.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Joe knows where this is going now. Like there was ever any doubt. He leans even closer. The air suddenly electric, charged with the indescribable current that has always existed between them. “How are my chances?”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Nicky whispers, their lips brushing with the word.</p>
<p>It’s the only encouragement Joe needs.</p>
<p>They kiss long and deep, breathless when they part.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” Joe murmurs, pressing another kiss to Nicky’s lips because he can’t help himself. He can’t sit this close to this man and <em>not</em> kiss him. “I want to show you something in my room.”</p>
<p>Nicky blushes at the insinuation, his fingers still tangled with Joe’s as they stand and leave the bar.</p>
<p>Around the corner, Copley is speechless. Did Joe and Nicky realize the team could hear every word they said over the comm? He understands that role-playing can keep things interesting in the bedroom – especially after hundreds of years – but is publicized foreplay a thing? “Well, that…was…um…”</p>
<p>Andy and Nile exchange a glance as they sit across the bar, bored by the scene they just witnessed but amused by Copley’s reaction. “You get used to it,” they assure him in unison and laugh when he doesn’t respond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>